


[Podfic of] Tricking

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:38:58]  RivkaT's Summary: Dean's permanent record has the facts, but not the truth. Sam has some trouble with the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Tricking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tricking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** [Tricking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/39)  
**Author:** [RivkaT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Length:** 38:58  
**Cover** : Cath  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?0583neuan2djhic) (22.7 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?6mk8ylp4jgg623h) (27.5 MB)  



End file.
